


In the Twilight's Night

by TheWizardEm



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Found Family, Light Angst, Multi, Namine deserved better, Roxas deserved better, Roxas gets an entire summer, Roxas gets beat up a lot, Seifer is suspicious of everything, Summer Vacation, Teen Angst, The relationships are there if you squint, Twilight Gang, Twilight Town, everyone in twilight town deserved better, except Seifer probably, idk how many chapters this will be, strong friendship vibes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26725609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWizardEm/pseuds/TheWizardEm
Summary: This place meant everything to him.{Too bad it was never real.}
Relationships: Hayner/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Naminé/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a fanfic in years but I was replaying Kingdom Hearts 2 for the 68th time according to all my save files I have and decided that the Twilight Gang deserves better and also I want to suffer. Everything's the same, except Roxas was shoved into the simulation for an entire summer, instead of the week that he was in there. Just take out all the useless days in 358/2 Days and add it to here lol.

Something was wrong. It tore at him, eating away into his heart. Pulling him apart. His eyes opened to a warm light pouring into a room through the window. The bed beneath him was soft, softer then he could have ever been used to. His palms lay flat against it, bunching up the sheet beneath him.  
  
Everything was off. He sat up, eyes glancing around the room. The twilight that was spilling through the window he knew. But everything around him was foreign. Clothes were scattered on the ground, boxes laying here and there, a blue light was shoved in the corner, fish silhouettes spinning around it.  
  
His eyes narrowed, trying to place it. It was on the tip of his tongue. Hiding just around the corner of his memory. If he reached out, he could almost touch it. Hold the wrongness in his palms and figure out what was right.  
  
Almost.  
  
“Roxas!”  
  
A muffled voice yelled from outside. He jerked, hands going to rest on the windowpane as he peered down below. He looked down from where he was on the second story to see a boy around his age. His hair was a dirty blond, a wide grin on his face as he waved up at him.  
  
“It’s the first day of summer Roxas! Come on!” That’s right. Him and his friends had just gotten out of school. It was finally summer vacation. Hayner didn’t look too impressed that he’d probably spent the first day sleeping away, but to be fair that was the best use of it.  
  
He shoved the window open, waving down below with a smile, “I’ll be right there! Give me a sec.”  
  
“Ok, one—”  
  
Roxas rolled his eyes and slammed the window closed. It was just another day, another summer vacation. He didn’t know why he felt so weird when he woke up. As he went to grab his clothes, he shook his head. It was probably just the feeling someone got when they woke up from a weird dream.  
  
//  
  
“We need plans for this summer,” Hayner was, of course, planning big things for their vacation. Meanwhile, him, Olette, and Pence were seated in the various couches in the Usual Spot. The four of them had cycled through names over the years, but the only that had stuck was the Usual Spot. As simple as it was, it got the point across.  
  
They’d also collected decorations for the place. It was right below the tracks for the tram, which meant that sometimes they had to deal with the noise as the trams passed right above them, but it was a sound that Roxas had grown used to. The place wouldn’t be the same without it.  
  
“We’ll go to festivals, and enter contests, and even get part time jobs so we can afford to go places.”  
  
“Places?” Pence raised an eyebrow.  
  
“I dunno, like the beach or something. Anyways,” Hayner moved on instantly, and the three of them shared a look, “The point is, we got to make the best of it. Summer vacation only comes around once a year. It’s the only time we’re free.”  
  
“Except we still have our summer homework,” no one appreciated Olette reminding them, but she only looked at the three in amusement, “Best to think about it now so we don’t have to do it last minute.”  
  
“Yeah sure, but right now we’re making plans that don’t deal with school. Fun plans! And homework isn’t fun.”  
  
Roxas shook his head at them. He was usually the quiet one, although he wondered if he’d always been in that role. He couldn’t place it, but he felt off today. Like he wasn’t really in his body. Like he wasn’t really a person. He had a head full of memories, but when he tried to focus on them, they were all fraying at the edges.  
  
“Speaking of, me and Roxas are going to wipe the field at the Struggle Tournament,” Hayner dramatically pointed at him at this announcement.  
  
For a moment, Roxas stared blankly at him before going, “I am?”  
  
Hayner looked offended that Roxas was thinking any differently, “Yes. And the two of us are going to clean house. Everyone will be shocked that the rookies won this year.”  
  
“I don’t know…” Roxas hadn’t actually done any sort of training for something like Struggle. It was still two months away, but he doubted that the two of them would be able to train that well and make it to the finals. Hayner may have a better shot, he was always fighting Seifer and his gang, literally. It was mostly Hayner’s fault that their group and his group hated each other.  
  
He frowned, “We’ll be fine. The worst that can happen is you don’t make it. Big deal.”  
  
“I think it’d be a lot of fun cheering you two on,” Olette offered.  
  
Pence nodded along, “I’m sure it’d be great practice for my photography too! I’ll label the collection The Downfall of Friends.”  
  
“Hey!” Pence laughed as the two boys protested, and Roxas ran a hand through his hair. He didn’t really want to do it, but right now, he felt like he had no choice. He’d feel like a jerk if he left his best friend hanging like that. Him and Hayner had always done everything together, and Roxas had yet to break a promise to him.  
  
Despite how weird he felt about it, he said, “I’ll think about it.”  
  
“Yes!” Hayner practically jumped in excitement, “I’ll grab some ice cream in celebration. I’ll be right back!”  
  
As he ran out, Olette shook her head, “I feel like I haven’t seen him this excited in a while.”  
  
“Yeah, well, school is his most hated place in existence,” Pence pointed out, “Probably hasn’t been all that great for his mood.”  
  
“What about you, Roxas?” He blinked as he found himself looking at Olette’s green eyes scrunched up in concern, “Are you feeling alright? You’ve seemed out of it since this morning.”  
  
Leave it to the group’s mom to notice that something was wrong with him. He awkwardly scratched the back of his head. He didn’t really know how to answer that question. It wasn’t that he felt bad. He just felt weird. It wasn’t a feeling that he could describe.  
  
“I’m fine. Just still tired, I think.” At this, she just pressed her lips together, disapproval clear on her face. Roxas raised his hands in defense, looking away, “Look, I promise. If anything was wrong, I’d tell you guys.”  
  
“We’ve heard _that_ one before,” Pence said off to the side, and Olette nodded.  
  
“Have not!”  
  
It wasn’t like him to pout, but he found himself doing it anyways. Maybe it was because he was the quiet one that they liked to tease him. It was their way of drawing him out of the shell that he’d crafted for himself. He’d lived inside it for as long as he could remember.  
  
There was a time where he barely even—  
  
A sharp pain hit the back of his head and he winced. The movement made the other two look at him in alarm as he slumped forward, clutching his head. There’s was a ringing in the back of his head, and it spread down his neck, into his spine.  
  
Everything was distorted, tilting. He couldn’t focus on anything, and even the faces of his friends became blurred. His heart started pounding as he felt the symptoms worsen. He knew his friends were trying to talk to him, but he couldn’t hear a sound that they were saying.  
  
Then, it was gone.  
  
Right as Hayner came back with the ice cream, “I’ve brought the goods—What happened to Roxas?”  
  
It took him a minute to realize that he’d slumped over. Knees on the ground, hands tangled in his spiky hair. Olette was on one side and Pence was on the other. He tried to think of what just happened, but there was no explanation for it. Maybe he was just tired.  
  
Whatever he was thinking about before had vanished, and Hayner passed off the ice cream to the others, “Maybe you should go home and rest for the day. You haven’t been doing so hot. Here, I’ll walk you home.”  
  
Although he wanted to protest, Roxas let Hayner drag him up, “I still want that ice cream, though.”  
  
Hayner rolled his eyes, but there was a slight smile on his face. The two acquired their ice cream and headed out. The sky was twilight, it never was any other time of day. When it was ‘night’ the sky was a dark purple and pink, and in the day it was orange and yellows and reds. Right now, Roxas could see the hints of pink in the distance, and he wondered how they managed to talk the day away every time.  
  
To his credit, Hayner didn’t say much as the two walked to Roxas’s place. The sea salt ice cream was keeping him busy, and Roxas didn’t mind the silence. At that moment, he appreciated it. He still couldn’t process what it was that had just happened, or why it had happened. He felt words lodge in his throat, like he wanted to talk about it, but he couldn’t get them out.  
  
It wasn’t until there was nothing left of their ice cream, that the two shifted into discomfort. Both of them had something they wanted to say, but something else distracted them. Someone else distracted them.  
  
Loud laughter echoed from down the alleyway and Hayner tensed, “I know that voice…”  
  
Roxas did, too, and he shot Hayner and sharp glance, “Let’s not start anything.”  
  
“But Seifer and his gang shouldn’t be so close to our turf.”  
  
“We don’t have a turf.”  
  
Everyone knew about Hayner and Seifer’s beef with each other. They jokingly called them rival gangs going at it, when they were really just two boys that hated each other. And by default, their friends had to hate them, too. It was the first law of friendship.  
  
While they did get scolded a lot of them time due to actually getting into fights, it was also chalked up to the old boys will be boys thing. As long as the two didn’t fight in school, no one was going to get them into too much trouble. Besides, Seifer and Hayner were both loved by people in Twilight Town. By different people, but loved, nonetheless.  
  
“He just ticks me off.”  
  
“We know.”  
  
“I just want to beat him one day.”  
  
Roxas paused for a moment, before he elbowed Hayner in the side. Hayner scowled at him, and Roxas grinned, “Stop sulking. You’re fine.  
  
With a slump of his shoulders, Hayner just said, “I’m tired of living in people’s shadows.”  
  
“It won’t always feel like that,” he didn’t know how true that was, but Roxas hoped that it would become true. Even though Hayner knew that, the sincerity in Roxas’s voice was enough to make him smile. He was back to normal.  
  
“Right well, enough of this sappy talk. Let’s get you home before you pass out again.”  
  
“I did not pass out!”  
  
As the two bickered on their way back, Roxas forgot why he’d been so uneasy. Everything was as usual, and he was just plain old Roxas, with his over the top friends. It was average and nice and everything he could ever want. They continued down the path, both of their hearts lighter.  
  
And up ahead, the hand of the clock tower ticked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Kingdom Hearts wasn't for kids, Seifer might have actually gotten decent insults.
> 
> Also light tw for implications of abuse, but nothing worse then what was in the game (in regards to Namine)

Chapter 2

She wasn’t a person. She knew that. Her entire existence was meant to be a tool. A project. A witch. She had no other choice but to follow the orders that were given to her, even if she desperately wished for something more.

But freedom was a gift that she wasn’t allowed. From the moment she’d awoken, she’d been used. Even if her cage now was different, it was still a cage. But at least this time, she knew that it was what she deserved.

When she was told that it was her job to repair him, that boy of light, she agreed. It was her fault that he was in the state he was in. The fact that he was asleep now, the fact that everyone he loved had forgotten about him and his companions. In that regard, she knew that she truly was a witch. One that would never be forgiven.

That didn’t stop Namine from feeling sorrow for those that got caught in the crossfire. She sat curled up on the floor of the White Room, her sketchbook in her lap. The room around her was bare, save for a table with two chairs. This was her prison, and where she was expected to work. To fix what it was that she had broken.

But the moment that she had started, her hands had faltered. Roxas, a vague sketch at the moment, stared back at her. When they had captured him, threw him in the simulation, she had wanted to cry. Nobodies didn’t have hearts, but if he had she knew it would have been heavy. Rage and sorrow and regret all swirled around in his head, and it was the reason why he had gotten captured.

It was the reason why Namine had begged for him to have a pleasant dream. Afterall, Roxas was the reason that Sora would become whole again. He deserved a respite for that much at least. Diz was disgusted in her for the suggestion. His only visible eye had stared at her in contempt, but he’d relented. Let her work right away.

_Make him forget everything._

So she did.

It had been hard at first. In part, because she felt like her powers had always been used to destroy and corrupt. This was no different with what she’d done to Sora. It was the same as it always had been. But at the very least, she could give him good memories. Warm memories. An entire life, all inside of him. It might have been fake, but it was better to dream softly then violently.

Now that the real task was ahead of her, though, she hesitated. She was going to fix Sora, no matter what. Even if it meant ruining the life of someone else. Even if her heart ached and she wanted to cry for the boy that had just wanted a life. A real one.

It was funny, she thought, how at moments like this she nearly forgot she didn’t have a heart.

//

“Hey pipsqueak,” Roxas groaned, knowing that there was only person who had insults that were that awful. His heavy eyes turned to see the infamous Seifer smirking at him, his two lackies following close behind: Rai and Fuu. There was sometimes a third, Vivi, who Roxas thought had a different feeling to them then the rest of the gang.

Wondering why he had decided to take The Sandlot as a shortcut, he awkwardly started, “Hey guys…”

“You’re trespassing,” Seifer stated, and Roxas tried his best not to roll his eyes outwardly.

“Yeah, this is our terf, ya know.”

“We claimed this area fair and square.”

Roxas didn’t think that anyone could claim any area of a town, especially when said people were three teenagers, one who barely even had a whole brain to function. But he refrained from saying that, knowing full well that he wasn’t any match for them. The last time he’d gotten involved (Hayner’s fault), he’d gotten destroyed.

Now that Seifer was grinning at him, he knew that this time wouldn’t be any different, “Right. I was just on my way.”

Although inwardly, Roxas was not a pacifist, he also was keenly aware of his own weaknesses and limits. He had never been much of a fighter, although Hayner had tried to give him pointers, and that was especially obvious around Seifer, who was the best fighter at school. He had even won the yearly summer Struggle last year, a feat nearly unheard of for someone his age.

He hadn’t let anyone forget it when school had started up again. Now, he said, “You look like you have something to say.”

Roxas had a lot of things to say, “Just let me leave, Seifer. Neither of us want to talk to each other.”

“You’re right,” Roxas flinched as he realized that what he’d said had the opposite effect as annoyance flashed across the other boy’s face, “I think I want a match.”

It was a terrible day, and it had just started.

Fumbling, Roxas barely managed to grab the Struggle Bat as it was thrown his way. His grip just landed firmly on it, when Seifer was rushing him. He jerked. Seifer swung. The shot barely missed as Roxas spun out of the way.

As Rai and Fuu cheered, Roxas barely managed to raise up his arm to defend himself from Seifer’s onslaught. Again and again. Hit after hit. Shocks ignited through his arm as he did his best to fend him off. But being on the defense would only save him for so long. He needed to do something.

As Seifer swung again, he feinted left then bolted right. Seifer blinked, eyes widening for a fraction of a second. Everything went slow. Roxas knew what he was doing. Aim for his side. Knock him off balance, and then get the hell out of there.

He swung, but Seifer was faster. Roxas’s hit just managed to catch his side, but it didn’t seem to matter. Seifer used that to his advantage. Taking Roxas’s momentum, he shoved him forward, sending Roxas sprawling.

A sharp gasp escaped him as he landed on his stomach. Pain swam through his head for a moment, while Seifer and his goonies laughed above him. Although he tried to get up, he could feel Seifer push him back down with his foot.

“Take a pic, for the memories.”

Humiliation was going to live with Roxas for the rest of his days. As he heard the snap of a camera, he managed to get to his knees. Everything was sore, although it wasn’t anything that he couldn’t live with.

As he clambered to his feet, wondering what their problem was, he felt Seifer lean in. His expression was harsh, the scar across the bridge of his nose making his expression all the more sever. Roxas vaguely wondered where he’d gotten it from. Roxas couldn’t remember a time before Seifer had it.

“Who are you?”

Suddenly, it wasn’t the pain that Roxas was feeling, “What?”

Ice spread through his body, but that didn’t make sense considering how sweaty his hands were. Seifer narrowed his eyes at him, his voice dark, “It almost seemed like you knew how to fight for a second.”

Roxas forced out a laugh. Of course that’s what he meant, “Hayner has been—”

“Don’t ever say that name around me again,” Seifer turned away, “Since you’ve been entertaining, I’ll let you go. For now.”

“Glad to know my suffering is part of your entertainment.”

There was nothing light in the look that Seifer sent his way, “I’d suggest you leave before I change my mind.”

Roxas didn’t need to be told twice.

//

“His feelings are too strong.”

Diz stared down at her, and she kept her eyes down at her sketchbook. She couldn’t explain why or how Roxas kept sensing that something was wrong. That there was a part of him that was in tune with his memories. No one else had done this. Not Sora, nor anyone that he had been friends with. All of those connections had faded away so easily.

Maybe it’s because, since the moment he existed, Roxas had been searching. It was ingrained into his being in a way that Namine couldn’t erase. It was easy to get rid of connections when they were based on people’s memories, it was harder when those connections were based on a person’s reason for living.

But Diz wouldn’t care for whatever it was that she had to say, “If you fail, there will be dire consequences.”

She knew. She knew that like prey knew their predators. She nodded, once. Hoping that it was enough for him to be satisfied. To let her go. Besides, he had better things to do then express his endless disappointment in her. The witch.

The words hung over her. Until Diz would finally dispose of her.

“We don’t have as much time as I’d hoped,” Diz turned away from her, “They’re searching, and when they find us, everything will be in jeopardy.”

“I understand.”

“For your sake, I hope you do.”

As the door shut behind him, her vision blurred. She swallowed it down, down, down. She didn’t deserve to cry. This was the result of her mistakes, her weakness. This was what she asked for, when she had done what she’d done.

But she still felt how watery her eyes got, how her body trembled around her. In her sketchbook, a girl with red hair stared back at her. She wondered, for a moment, what it would be like to be her. Kairi. A girl left behind, but never forgotten.

In Castle Oblivion she’d gotten a taste, and that’s where this all started. She hated herself for it. She hated herself more then anything in this universe. Which was why she swallowed everything down, banished all wishes from her mind, and continued drawing once more.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

There were people in this world that were just liked by everyone. Olette was liked by all the teachers at school, Pence was the class clown, even Seifer had respect from the people around him. But Roxas? Roxas was the one that everyone liked.

Everyone in town knew his name, he was a local favorite. Shop owners greeted him whenever he came around and even gave him free ice cream from time to time. He was always helping others or cheering them on, even if he felt like he was so far behind in life.

Hayner wasn’t jealous, could never be jealous of a best friend. But sometimes he watched him and wondered what it was like. It wasn’t like he was a bad person, at least he didn’t consider himself to be, but there was an air about him that was intimidating. It wasn’t the kind that got people to want to follow him or respect him, like how it was with Seifer, it was the kind that left him alienated.

But Roxas had been the first one to approach him. To offer friendship. Later on, Hayner would learn that was just how he was, but in that moment as kids, he felt like a light had come to shine down on him.

That was why when Roxas had been acting strangely, he was overly concerned. They were best friends, they should have been able to talk to each other about everything, but that wasn’t happening. It was really starting to tick Hayner off.

“It’s another one for the album, ya know? You should have seen it Vivi.” Hayner normally avoided the Sandlot, and any place around it. But sometimes it was impossible not to cross paths with people, especially those he didn’t want to see.

He glanced up annoyed to see Rai with Vivi. He was showing off a photograph, but Vivi wasn’t paying much attention. It wasn’t like Rai noticed, though. He tended not to notice a lot of things. Which was why Hayner was hoping he wouldn’t be stopped.

In fact, it would have worked out perfectly. Except, Hayner saw what the photo in his hand was. And maybe it was because he needed to get out all his frustration that had been building up over the past few days, but he snatched it out of Rai’s hands.

Both of them jumped. Hayner crumbled the photo in his hands, before tossing it aside.

“Don’t you have better things to do?” he was normally aggressive when it came to Seifer and his goons, but even he noticed the edge to his voice.

Rai blinked, before his brain caught up to what had happened, “What gives?”

“What? You think I’m going to let you hurt my friend and act like nothing happened? Try again bird brain,” the two glared at each moving chest to chest. Rai was a fair size bigger then Hayner, but that didn’t mean much. He was smarter, and that’s why this wouldn’t end up badly.

Vivi himself had wobbled a few steps back, “Maybe we shouldn’t do this here…”

But neither were paying attention to him, they’d promptly forgotten he existed when they saw each other. They were seconds away from getting into a fight, when someone else came up the hill. Hayner noticed first, and his anger was immediately redirected.

“Seifer!” he snapped, “The coward himself appears.”

If Seifer was at all surprised with the situation, he didn’t show it. His typical smirk spread across his face as he saw him, “I haven’t seen you in a while? Been in hiding?”

“As if!”

“I see you’ve heard about my sparring match with Roxas. He wasn’t the worst I’ve ever seen,” somehow, Hayner got the sense that there was meaning behind those words, “I was a little surprised. Someone like that would have never learned to fight.”

“I’ve been teaching him.”

“So I’ve heard.”

Vivi had practically exited stage left at this point, while Rai looked like he was waiting for Seifer to call the start of the fight. Hayner knew that he couldn’t take both of them on, but he couldn’t bite his tongue despite it.

“Why did you get into a fight him anyways?”

“Dunno. Maybe I just felt like it,” his smirk turned impossibly harsher, “With how strange he’s been these past few days, thought it might knock some sense into him.”

Roxas had been acting so weird that even Seifer had noticed. He hadn’t been expecting that. Words failed him and it made Rai and Seifer laugh. Whereas Rai’s was mocking, Seifer’s tone was pure ice. Hayner nearly shivered. It wasn’t the type of laugh he normally heard from him.

“You sound like you’ve changed, too.”

A shrug, “Maybe I have. But you, you’re pretending not to notice, aren’t you?”

Hayner gritted his teeth. He had a thousand things that he wanted to say to that. But he couldn’t say that Seifer was wrong. There was something going on with Roxas, and it was something that Hayner hadn’t wanted to bring up right away. Maybe Roxas was going through things, and that was why. But if he was, shouldn’t Hayner be there for him in the first place?”

Before he could think of what to say, Seifer had turned from him, “Come on guys, let’s go.”

“Wait!” Seifer ignored him, and the other two followed suit. Hayner watched as they turned a corner and disappeared. He stared at where they’d been and tried to get all his thoughts together. Except they wouldn’t converge and became a tangled mess. He spun on his heel. Ran. The chaos in his head never stopped.

//

Roxas heard a loud pounding on his door. He glanced up from his desk, the start of summer homework around him. Barely a start at all, seeing as Roxas had been staring off half the time. He squinted at the door, wondering who it was at this time. The twilight was starting to turn into dark purples, and the clock stared down at him that it was almost nine at night.

When he opened the door to his small apartment, he found a breathless Hayner hunched over. Sweat poured down his neck, breaths loud and heavy. With raised eyebrows, Roxas was stopped from talking as Hayner lifted up his hand as a signal to give him a moment.

“Come with me,” Hayner stated as he caught his breath.

“What?” Roxas didn’t have a chance to say much as else as Hayner grabbed his wrist and dragged him out, “Hey wait— At least let me get my shoes on!”

Kicking his shoes on, Roxas stumbled after Hayner. His face was kept forward, eyebrows pinched together. Everything about him was deep in thought, a state of his that Roxas hadn’t seen a while. The last time was probably when…

A pang in Roxas’s head, and he flinched. He’d been getting a lot of those these last few days. It was a constant headache in the back of his skull, always there, waiting to get worse at the drop of a hat. He couldn’t get rid of it, no matter he tried to do.

The two weaved through the streets of twilight, down to Tram Common. All the shops were already closed, and the tram system that the plaza was named for had already stopped running for the night. There were a few people still out, but they were few and far between. At some point they’d reached the Wall.

Roxas didn’t know how long the crack had been in the Wall. It was as much part of the town as well as the Woods beyond it. Sometimes, Roxas couldn’t help but get the feeling that it was meant to keep the Woods out of the town.

“Remember when we dared each other to go into the Woods as kids?”

He nearly made a joke about how Hayner had dragged him out at night for a trip down memory lane, but when Roxas saw the look he had, he swallowed, “Yeah. You were so determined that you walked straight through the hole and to the other side.”

Pence and Olette had been with them by that point. It was Pence who had started the dare, insisting that they wouldn’t do it with a maniacal grin on his face as they’d all looked at each other warily. But the minute Pence started to call the cowards in a sing-song voice, Hayner had spun on his heel and marched through. All three of them had stared after him wide eyes, even Pence becoming serious for once.

Roxas had given chase a second after.

A laugh, “I was terrified, and for what? A bunch of trees.”

“There’s also the mansion.” Another pang rang through his head. Roxas flinched, blinked as the edges of his vision frayed, “Although we didn’t make it that far.”

“We heard squirrels or something and immediately ran back to the other side,” the two shared grins, before Hayner’s expression slipped back to what it was before, “I can’t help but feel that… something’s wrong.”

“Like what?”

There was no reply for the longest time. Hayner only stared at the wall, and Roxas watched him. Silence weighed heavy over them. Finally, Hayner said, “No matter what happens, don’t forget.”

“Why would I forget?” A ringing started in his ears. His vision started blurring more.

Hayner’s reply was drowned out as the ringing soared and the darkness wrapped itself around his vision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The semester is coming to an end and I have one more day of college finals to suffer over. Sorry this took so long but ta da


End file.
